lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAwesomeMe44/My New Account
Hello, members of this wiki! This will be a very long message, but I encourage you to read it! If you have the time, of course. For the new members who might not quite know me, I'm AwesomeMe44. I was the 3rd person to join this place, and have been in love with it since. My original account is AwesomeMe, in case if you're wondering why I joined a week ago. I'm AwesomeMe44 on the LEGO.com, TheAwesomeMe44 on Youtube and Steam, etc. I really enjoy this place, because I can read all the awesome stories that are on the Message Boards in an organized fashion so that I don't have to go through countless amounts of spam to find one single chapter. I also write stories myself, including my (famous or notorious... you decide) chain of "Vanda Darkflame" stories, which was brought to the attention of the public after it was featured in an article on the LEGO Universe website (because website is down, click here to see the original article). However, my original was deleted because I could not find where I had left off because of the countless amounts of spam (you should write this down: I do NOT tolerate spam, it's not fun for ANYONE but the spammer). My latest version of the chain of "3 Vandas" was released recently, which can also be found on this wiki by the name of Journey, which is also on the MBs with the same name (it should be on 1st or 2nd page). Another discontinued story of mine is The Mythran Makers, which, although did not get too much popularity, was dubbed my "best writing yet". Some basic info about myself: I live in the Northern/Central area of the US, and I hate the weather here. I have a major interest in writing, and am currently planning a full-sized novel to write over the summer. The weather will finally be warm here, and I will have free time to actually work on it. Also, I have a very busy life, and have a lot of things to manage during the school year. School musical, classes, out-of-school activities, and many other things. However, I try to manage some time for my internet life. My favorite novel theme is either a good action story (favorite is "The Hunger Games"), a good mystery-thriller (favorite is "Ender's Game"), or of course, the classic stories (favorite is definitely "The Diary of Anne Frank" or "Where the Red Fern Grows"). My favorite type of movies include a good thriller-comedy (favorite is "Tower Heist"), a good romance (favorite "Midnight in Paris"), horror (I can't share my fav. example ) and of course, the good modern kid's movie (favorite "The Muppets"). I do not like movies made before 2000. Classics have terrible humor, scare, and of course, lame special effects/action. My favorite music varies. I used to go inactive a lot, because of my busy life, but now I have things under control and will be here much more often than I was before. I'm also going to be contributing a lot more, and, if my idea is approved by our wonderful owner, ShermanTheMythran, I would like to start up the classic "Weekly News on the Wiki". If you have any question on this wiki, anything at all, I would be more than happy to answer it. I'm an old member here, so I probably have any answer about this place that you need. Just leave it on my Message Wall. Well, goodbye now, and I look forward to meeting all of our new members. TheAwesomeMe44 Category:Blog posts